Untold Stories
by xasiankunoichi
Summary: Usually, summer vacation is a time of fun. But for The Gang, summer is life changing. Their high school lives are filled with unexpected, dramatic twists. Meet the thrilling world of 8 teenagers that are on a journey to define the meaning of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: The second quote in my summary was not made by me! I don't wanna get sued for plagiarism. It's a line in the **_**The Princess Bride**_** spoken by Wesley. Hehe okay now on with the story**

"All this drama makes me wanna shoot someone. Everything is just so fucked up!"

_If I strum chords, would you sing a song with me  
If I leave town would you leave along with me  
We can fly away to outer space  
We can find a way to leave this place..._

"She's such a slut. She's an attentionwhore. I just hate her. Hate. Her. Don't you agree with me, Sakura?" It was a Friday night and the summer breeze just flew by.

"Sure, sure. I do." I replied. We were on my balcony gazing at the stars and listening to music. I had been listening to my sister ramble on about the stupidest things. Can't she just learn to let go? I mean, I love to help people and solve their problems, but sometimes it just gets annoying. Life isn't fair, and Karma's a bitch. That's what I always say. I have my own problems too, you know. Don't expect so much from me. I'm not freakin' Wonder Woman.

"And there's this one picture on her myspace that makes her look like a total whore, but it's so funny because she's so effing ugly. Just look at her big nose. Oh god, my butt cheeks are cuter than her." Okay, that one I had to laugh at.

"Wasn't she your best friend before?" I asked.

"Well yeah, not until she kissed **my** boyfriend!" And after that I started to space out again while my sister just blabbed on.

I wonder what'll happen this summer. Lots of things are changing. I'm losing and gaining friends. And looking for love. Oh my god, love. I hate that word. It makes me feel... tingly, nervous, excited, sad; it makes me feel everything! But someone told me that I'll only find it once I stop looking. But there's this one guy, his name is Sasuke. He's my neighbor. Everyone thinks he's cute, which he is. He doesn't know I exist. Oh, and did I tell you that he's a skater? Everyone knows that I'm a sucker for skaters. And he looks kinda nerdy, but in a good way. OH MY GOD, his hair. His hair is amazing! One day, just one day I'm gonna catch his attention and make him feel love. I just want what every girl wants. I want The One. End Of Story. Ugh, I don't want to talk about this. Let's talk about something else. Last summer was the best. Ever. It brings back tons of memories. But they're all gone. They're all broken. Oh forget about it. My gut tells me that something big is gonna happen. Something, let's say, life-changing? But it's weird 'cause at the same time it feels like nothing is gonna happen.

"Sakura, are you even listening to me? SAKURA! HELLO?"

"Mmm.. yeah?"

"You're hopeless." She pulled herself up with the help of her arms and walked out of my room.

"Gee, thanks Kyoko." By the way my sisters name is Kyoko, if you haven't noticed. She's 18 and I'm 16. We have a seriously fucked up family, but who's isn't? She's always there for me, I'm always there for her. We always cover for each other. We have a strong bond as sisters. Usually all sisters do is fight. Yes we fight but only over petty matters. Like who gets to use the bathroom first and who has to babysit our little brother Konohamaru or who gets to do the laundry on which days, etc. None of them matter anyway.

_We don't need a map and you can throw your phone away  
We don't wanna hear the things we know they're gonna say  
You don't trust yourself but girl trust in me  
Don't look in the mirror the past you don't wanna see..._

I looked at the clock. It read 2:28 AM. I decided to head in and just crash on my bed and let the music ring through my ears. Music always soothes me. It's my cure to almost everything. Sometimes I listen to music to search for signs to figure out a problem. At that moment, my cellphone rang. _Let me light up the sky, ligh it up for you. Let me tell you why I would die for you._ That was my ringtone. I love that band, Yellowcard. "Hello?"

"Hey Sak!" My face was buried in my pillow. I was too lazy to move.

"Hi TenTen." My muffled voice spoke.

"What? I can't understand you. It's like your mumbling or something-"

"Nothing, nothing. I just said hi." I sat up and examined my feet. They were so, weird. I hate feet. Feet are weird. I stood up and searched around my room for the turquoise nail polish.

"Oh okay. Well I'm super bored so I just wanted to call you and talk. I guess." I kept looking. I checked in my closet. In the bathroom. Under my bed. Where is my freakin' nail polish?

"Wh... what do you wanna talk about?"

"Are you okay? You seem distracted." I opened the top left drawer of my dresser. Then I saw the little colorful bottle.

"Aha! I found it! Sorry could you repeat that?"

"Your sister's right. Your hopeless." I opened the container then painted my toes with the tiny black brush.

"Shut up. I think that's like the fifth time I've heard that today."

"Oh did I tell you? Me and Neji got back together yesterday! I was at the park sitting on the bench alone. I just needed some time to think, because you know, everything's changing and all. Then I saw someone walking to me-"

"And it was Neji and he sat down next to you and then you guys talked and things happened and you guys hooked up blah blah blah blah blah. Yes TenTen. You told me."

"Well what's up with you and Sasuke?" I smeared the nail polish all over my toe.

"What do you mean what's up with me and Sasuke. There's nothing going on. For one, he doesn't know I exist. I'm just his neighbor. Two, he's crushing on that Haruru girl-"

"Haruka." she corrected.

"Whatever. And third, wait I don't have a third."

"You're just mad because he really is crushing on Haruka. You have to make a move before he asks her out. It's common sense. Oh and believe me I know he knows that you exist. I catch him staring at you in 7th period biology. I think it's so cute. You guys like each other, everyone knows that. But you guys are too shy to talk to admit it, or even talk to each other."

"I thought you said he was crushing on Haruka?" I'm finished painting my left foot's toe nails. Now to start on my right.

"Yeah he is, but who said that you can only crush on one person?"

_What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California..._

"No, Ino. He doesn't like me. I can tell! Your only saying these things to make me feel better."

"Seriously! I swear I'm not lying. Your just in denial. And you just want me to keep saying what I'm saying because you like the feeling of being told that your crush likes you because you actually want to believe he does." She was right. TenTen was the smartest person when it comes to the dreaded word- love. I looked at my phone to check how long we've been talking: 00:23:19. Twenty three minutes.

"Hey, don't you have somewhere to go to tomorrow? With your parents or something like that?"

"Oh shit! Oh my god, I totally forgot about the stupid picnic. I don't get why they would have a picnic at 9:00 AM in the morning. That's so bogus. Wait what time is it?"

"3:05."

"FUCK. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Goodnight! Okay? Okay. Bye." And the line went dead.

".. goodnight Ino." I looked at my now painted toes. They were pretty, turquoise, shiny, and clean. I feel somewhat accomplished now. After that I laid down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. A few moments later I dozed off and fell into a deep slumber, entering the world of dreams...

**How was that? Short chapter, I know. But they'll get longer... somehow. I'm still thinking for a plot for this story, but I have lots of things in mind. And just to tell you guys, I absolutely hate cliches. I'm gonna try and make this story anything but ordinary. Yup. Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha! Take that, Sasuke! You bastard! Erhhhh! Damnit.."

"Shut up, dobe." I reached for the bowl of popcorn, grabbing a handful and shoved it into my mouth. We've been playing _Super Smash Brothers Brawl _for the Nintendo Wii all day.

"DAMN! NOOOO! NO NO NO I LOST AHHHHHH DAMNIT DAMNIT!"

"Naruto, could you _please _shut up?"

"Screw you! You suck!" Naruto replied.

"Why, yes I do. And did you know, I blow too?" We both chuckled. I collasped on my back and just laid there. It was a boring summer day. We had nothing to do but play video games.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you _

"Oi, Sasuke. Do you have any pop?"

"Somewhere in the fridge."

"Sah-weet." Naruto stood up and sprinted to the kitchen and raided the fridge. He came back holding a bottle of Pepsi in his hand. He opened it and downed half of it in one gulp. "Umm.. Sasuke? Do you have any-"

"Ramen?"

"YES!"

"Top cabinet on the right." And once again he ran to the kitchen. All I can think about is Sakura. I can't get her off my mind. But what about Haruka? Aw fuck, forget about Haruka. And plus... Sakura's my neighbor. "Which one do you think I should get, beef or chicken?" the dobe was asking me something related to what I was thinking. I didn't reply, because it just made me delve deeper for my choice. Sakura's beef. And Haruka's chicken? I don't know..

"Hey, teme. I asked you a question. BEEF or CHICKEN!?" his annoying voice was getting on my nerve.

"I. don't. know. But what should _I _choose? S or H?"

"Oh oh! I like S. It stands for sexy, seductive, sly, supercool, smart, silly, skinny, soft, spicy, sweet, successful, spontaneous, supportive-"

"Okay okay. I get it. Now shut up."

"So beef or chicken?"

"...beef." After I told him my answer and after he cooked his dumb shit ramen we headed outside and decided to skate. I think I should practice my tailgrab. I opened the garage and looked around. I walked to the other side of the garage and grabbed the mini ramp. I dragged it out and set it on the middle of the road. The weather was okay. Naruto followed after me, jumped on his board, and performed an ollie. I looked over to my right. There was Sakura's house. "Aye, Naruto! Do you know what time is is?"

_Should I bite my tongue  
Until blood soaks my shirt?  
We'll never fall apart  
so Tell me why this hurts so much_

He put his hand in his left pocket and took out his Ben 10 watch. Oh my god. Ben fucking 10. That's so fucking lame. How immature. He's had that watch since forever. His dad gave it to him when he was like in second grade or something. I'm surprised it still works. Fucking dobe...

"Uhh it's 4:24 PM! Why?"

"Just wondering." We skated for awhile. And I tried to perfect my tailgrab. I was about to land until I saw the front door to Sakura's house open. And guess who came out? It was _her._ In black **booty shorts **and a sea green **spaghetti strapped cami**. She walked to her mailbox and opened it with her key. Then she looked up and finally noticed that we were outside.

"O-oh, hey Sasuke! And Naruto."

Soon after, Hinata came running up behind Sakura wearing a navy blue halter top with tight denim shorts. By now, Naruto's jaw should be glued to the ground. I glanced at him, and I was right. He was frozen. I tried to keep my cool, but I was failing. Sakura dropped a piece of mail and bent over. Those booty shorts were calling out to me, "Sasuke, Sasuke! Look at me! I look so good on Sakura's luscious legs! Wee!" I used skating as a distraction. I did a kick flip, then an ollie, and finally the tail grab. But yet again I failed. I slipped on the ramp, which caused me to produce a nasty scab on my elbow. "Oh my gosh, Sasuke!" Sakura squealed.

"Are you okay?" She helped me up and took hold of my hand, pulling me to her house. My heart was careening against my rib cage. I felt like my insides were going to explode.

"Nah, it's okay. I-I'm fine. It's nothing but a scratch." I stuttered. As if on cue, little droplets of red started to appear on the sidewalk.

"What do you mean, you're okay? You're bleeding like crazy!"

The next thing I know I was sitting on top of her counter. My gash was being cleaned up with alcohol. Well of course it stung. I held my breath. I need to suck it up, I'm a guy. Revealing that it hurts totally ruins my pride. No way in hell I would want that to happen. "You don't need to act so tough, you know." She continued to aid my wound.

"... I'm not?"

"You boys are so afraid of letting your prides get destroyed."

"..."

"But I find it amusing." I didn't say anything because I couldn't object to something that was absolutely true. I just watched her nurse me.


End file.
